23 November 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11-23 ;Comments *Peel mentions that the Bhundu Boys were on the Review TV programme yesterday evening with himself presenting the show. *Peel thinks Paul Ngozi's (Paul And The Kids as Peel calls the artist, possibly because of the title on the record) track sounds similar to another record, but is not sure and replays bits of the track in the hope that listeners would write and tell him. He mentions that Charlie Gillett gave him that record from a Zambian collection. *Peel thought the Earth, Wind & Fire single was in the charts, but had a look at the latest top 40 singles chart and realises it hasn't, but hopes it may climb up to it. The track only peaked at number 54. *Peel mentions that listeners have one week left to vote in this year's Festive Fifty. *Peel was supposed to have played the vocal version of the Microphone Prince track, but thought the instrumental version was good, so allowed it to be played fully. *Peel plays a track from the Fflaps covering the Slits' Love And Romance in the Welsh language. Sessions *Go Hole #1. Recorded: 1987-11-17 *Gore #1. Recorded: 1987-10-27. Broadcast: 04 November 1987 Tracklisting * Bhundu Boys: Chemedzevana (LP - True Jit) Jit Five * Bam Bam And The Calling: Scraping Off The Shine (7") Great * Public Enemy: Bring The Noise (v/a LP - Less Than Zero (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Def Jam * Go Hole: Bayonet Practice (session) * Paul Ngozi: Yowowa (Zambian record on the Kariba label) * Thirst: Riding The Times (12") Rough Trade * Earth, Wind & Fire: System Of Survival (7") CBS * This Poison!: Poised Over The Pause Button (7") Reception * Gore: Axe Of Revenge (session) * Gore: Loaded (session) *Gore: Mean Man's Dream (session) *Gore: Chainsaw (session) *Elvis Presley: Money Honey *Extreme Noise Terror: No Threat (shared LP with Chaos U.K. - Earslaughter) Manic Ears *Lightnin' Hopkins: New Short-Haired Woman (LP - Last Of The Great Blues Singers) Time *Microphone Prince: Memory Lane (Instrumental) (12" - Rock House) Magnetic Dance *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Theme From T.V. (7" - Wow Flutter Hiss '86) Jetpac Music *Go Hole: Treacherous (session) *Casanova Fly: Casanova's Dub (12" - Casanova's Rap) Tuff City *Fflaps: Cariad & Rhamant (7" - Untitled EP) Anhrefn *Harvey Fuqua And The Moonglows: Ten Commandments Of Love (v/a LP - The Cruisin' Story 1958) One Day Music *Duane Eddy: Rebel Rouser (v/a LP - The Cruisin' Story 1958) One Day Music *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Yankee Goes Home (LP - In Dixieland) Zickzack *Very Things: Let's Go Out (7") One Little Indian *Go Hole: I'll Be Waiting (session) *Reuben Bell: You're Gonna Miss Me (v/a LP - Stan's Soul Shop) Charly R&B *Gore: The Arena (session) *Cure: 10:15 Saturday Night (7") Polydor File ;Name *020A-B5094XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:56:33 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5094/1) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment